Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{4y - 8}{3y} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3y$ $4y - 8 = 18y$ $-8 = 14y$ $14y = -8$ $y = -\dfrac{8}{14}$ Simplify. $y = -\dfrac{4}{7}$